Immortal
by Jayeliwood
Summary: He was alone in this world for a very long time. A very long time. So, when he felt that buzz in the back of his head he was surprised. She changed everything. SMC contest example.


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Immortal**

**Penname: Jayeliwood**

**Movie or TV Show: Highlander**

**Main Character Pairing: Carlisle Esme**

**POV: Carlisle**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

I felt the familiar tingle at the base of my skull and sighed heavily. It wasn't often that I had found any like me when I worked as a doctor. Honestly, it was only once in my three hundred years that I had. And, he had died of Spanish influenza during the early part of the last century. I was at his bedside as his father and mother died, then finally him. I didn't know he would be like me until I was pushing his limp body down to the morgue.

So, when I felt them coming when they were still in the parking lot, I was more than a little surprised.

"We have a trauma victim coming in. We just need you to announce it." The EMT said as he came in. He was obviously in no hurry. And, I could see why.

The woman's body was beyond mangled. Her neck was very obviously broken. Blood was soaked into her clothes, staining her flesh. If she were mortal, there would be nothing we could do for her. But, she wasn't.

"Alright, roll her into room three." I said, following behind them. A nurse began to follow me but I waved her off. "Could you check on Mrs. Gonzales in room ten?" I asked. She was the only other patient in tonight. She thought she was having a heart attack. It was heart burn. The nurse nodded with a roll of her eyes and walked towards the room down the hall.

It was late and there wasn't a lot of people here. I glanced down at my watch and was grateful that I didn't have much time left on my shift. My replacement would be arriving in the next ten minutes or so, which was great since I didn't know how much longer I had.

"See you tomorrow, doc." Emmett, the EMT, called with a wave.

"Alright. Tell Rosie I said hi." I called back, trying to act normal even though I was... well, I was freaking out.

No sooner then I shut the door and locked it did she started to sputter and shake. Her arms flailed and her back arched sharply off the cot. I raced over to her and began to look her over. All I could see was how beautiful she was, even though she was blood soaked. Her deep hazel eyes snapped open, looking around fanatically.

"Sh," I murmured. "It's okay now. I'm Dr. Cullen and I'm here to help you."

"No," she whined softly as she twisted and writhed. "What... what's going on?" She stuttered.

I honestly didn't know what to tell her. I hadn't had a chance to look at her chart. It was pretty obvious something dramatic happened though. "It looks like you took a nasty spill. You're at Forks General now."

"My neck hurts." The woman said as she rubbed her hand over her flesh gently.

"I wouldn't doubt it. It was broken about ten minutes ago." I sighed. I went over to the sink and snatched up a couple of paper towels. I wet them down and walked back over to her. We'd have to get her at least a little more cleaned up before I got her out of here.

"What do you mean ten minutes ago?" She asked as she sat up slowly.

"I, well, we actually, are not like everyone else..." I trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Esme," she whispered as she took the towels from my hand. She started first with her hands then began to work on her face.

"You and I, Esme, are something referred to as immortals."

"Immortals. Like, vampires?" She said, her eyes narrowing on me.

"No," I laughed. No, a vampire was not something I had come across in all my time on this earth. "Nothing like that. If you come with me, I'll show you."

And, we walked out of that hospital together and that night, we- Esme, Edward, and I- left the tiny town of Forks. It was time to anyway. We drove throughout the night until we reached California. We booked a hotel for the night and got some food.

After a thorough shower Esme sat on the bed with me, Edward on the other, flipping through channels to keep himself busy. He was not excited about the idea of moving.

"So, I'll never die... unless someone cuts off my head?" She confirmed, her beautiful little brow scrunching up. I hadn't noticed until this moment that she was so attractive. I mean, I noticed earlier, but now... Now, she looked like an angel. The fresh clothes and the shower was all that was needed to bring out the woman in her. Even if it was Edward's baggy flannel pajamas and my tank top. We'd have to get her some real clothes in the morning.

"That's correct." I nodded.

"Why would anyone want to cut off another person's head?" She asked disbelievingly. Edward snorted, flipping it over to the history channel. I sent him a nasty look, willing him to be nice to our new friend.

"When we die, our power goes to the person doing the beheading."

"Have you ever done this?"

"Very few times. I find killing, or well, seeking out to kill others, is wrong. I will defend myself if needed, but unlike others of our kind I do not wish to be the last one." I explained.

Esme shook her head quickly, her caramel colored hair gleaming in the dim lamp light. "I don't want to kill anyone."

"Good," I smiled. I touched her hand to get her attention. "But, I will have to teach you how to defend yourself. I do not wish you to be unprotected."

o o o o o o o o o

Two months later we were all settled into a new and very large apartment in Chicago. I knew I had to do something to calm Edward's annoyance and coming to his birth place, after so many years, seemed like the best way to do so. He had kept himself busy learning everything he could about his family and tracking down the ones that were living, just to see what they were like.

That was what he was doing today. And, Esme and I were...

Steel against steel echoed in the flat, all the furniture pushed to the wall and the floor covered with padding. Esme was dressed in tight yoga pants and a work out top, looking altogether too distracting. We had been working on this for nearly a month now and she had...

"DAMNIT!" She shouted as she tripped over her own feet, falling on her back side.

Had not improved in the least.

I offered her my hand and she got up begrudgingly. "This takes time. You do not learn it overnight."

We circled each other for a brief moment, the unsharpened swords we were working with brushing against each other. "I hate this. I am not a fighter."

"I know, my dear. But, I will not leave you unprotected." I told her for the millionth time since she woke up. This was her argument whenever it was time to train.

I went easy on her, trying to let her get her footing down. It would be all so much easier once she became comfortable with that part of it. But, once again she crossed her feet and tumbled ungracefully to the floor onto her backside. She growled loudly and through the katana across the room.

"I hate this! I hate it, hate it, hate it!" She growled, her hands covering her face.

I placed my sword down and sat beside her. "It will get easier."

"When? How?" She demanded.

I sighed, knowing she wouldn't like the answer. "With time."

We were silent after that, sitting on the floor. Neither one of us knew what to say. It was frustrating. I had never felt so at a lack of words before. It was most likely because of my attraction to her. She was shy in her way, but so strong willed. She was glorious and beautiful.

I was surprised when she broke the silence first.

"How did you become like this? How did you die?" The question surprised me. It was the first time she had asked me. I should have known it was coming though.

I had told this story to a few, but it wasn't something I talked about a lot. "I grew up in London. My father was a priest. He saw ghosts everywhere. He chased shadows. And, I followed him. When he started getting too old for his witch hunts I took over. Stupid as it was. Well, me and a group of men had cornered an older gentlemen who was believed to be possessed... I don't know if he was or not. I doubt it. I went to get his hands in shackles for his 'trial'... " I shook my head in disgust at myself. "Anyway, I didn't see the knife in his hand."

Esme gasped softly. "How..." she trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"Awful of me. I had it coming."

"No one deserves to die, Carlisle..." She said softly, touching my shoulder. "You were just doing what you were taught to do."

"Just because we are taught a certain way does not mean we should believe it." I pointed out. "That man probably suffered from some sort of mental illness that would be easily cured now by medications and therapy. He was probably scared out of his mind. And, I was going to be his judge, jury, and executioner." My eyes stared off into the scene that often haunted my nightmares. I saw it all like it was happening again.

"Is that why you are a doctor now?" Esme asked quietly.

I shook my head, clearing my mind. "Yes. Part of the reason. I mean, I have all this time on my hands. I might as well do something useful with myself."

"How did you learn that you were immortal?" She asked, changing the subject slightly. Another question I should have known was coming.

"I woke up a few hours later, alone, in the underground of my father's church where we'd... torture the demons out. I saw the man that I was going to take in beside me as well, dead. I knew I was suppose to be dead. I thought maybe the demon in him possessed me. And, I knew what my father was going to do to me, and the man, just in case..."

"What do you mean?"

"He was going to take all steps to make sure no evil lingered... including submerging the body in holy water and then burning it. He left nothing to chance. Of course, this terrified me and I ran into the night. I hated myself for it. I knew I should allow him to remove the demon within me. But, I could not. I wanted to live too badly. So, I ran into the woods where I survived off the land. I kept moving, never staying in one spot for too long."

"So, you didn't know right away?" She asked.

I sighed heavily. "I didn't know for almost two years. I had traveled into Italy. That was the first time I felt that feeling you get. I came across a group of nobles, three of them, in the woods hunting for sport. When they came across me, quivering and scared in a tree, they took me in, fed me properly and explained what I really was and what they were. I stayed with them for many years, but I could not stand the way they killed."

"What happened?"

"I decided to leave. They did not wish me to. I still see them from time to time. They're still in Italy. They are the most powerful, and oldest, of us. I was very lucky to have found such a powerful ally in them." I shrugged, finishing my tale.

I couldn't believe that I had told her my life story like that so willingly. It took me years to tell Edward. And, in doing this I realized something. I did not know how she died. I knew what killed her, but not what put her there. She had not talked about the information and I never pushed for it. We sat in silence for a few long minutes before I finally worked up the courage to ask her.

"Esme... what happened to you?" I asked softly, turning to see her expression. She lowered her eyes to her lap, her fingers tugging at top. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." I added quickly.

She shook her head, her long curly hair flying across her cheeks. Tears were already starting to form in her eyes and I felt like a horrible cad for even bringing it up. "I... I..."

"Esme, darling, you don't have to." I assured her, taking her tiny hand in mine. It felt so warm and soft. Her fingers gripped back, squeezing gently.

"My husband died in Iraq." She said quickly, as if she was ripping off a band aid. I opened my mouth to say something but she shook her head again, stopping me. "No, that was a long time ago. He knew what he was getting into. He thought it was an honor to serve and that there was no better way to die. I knew when he left I wouldn't see him again. Not a week later..." She trailed off quietly.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I stayed silent. I knew this story wasn't over yet and I let her take the time she needed to continue.

"About a month later I found out I was pregnant. It shouldn't have been a huge surprise but I wasn't expecting it. I was excited though. I had a piece, piece of my husband, you know... "

"What happened, Esme?" I asked as I saw the tears flow down her soft creamy white cheeks.

"I was so healthy. I took such good care of myself! I worked so hard to make sure the baby started out with all the best. Then, at thirty three weeks, something happened... I... I... I don't know, exactly. One minute I was asleep the next I was in pain and bloody. They tried to save the baby, but they could barely save me."

"I'm so sorry."

She ignored that. "It was a little boy. It was a year ago on the day you found me. I just... I just couldn't take it anymore."

"You tried to kill yourself?" I asked disbelievingly. She was such a beautiful and amazing woman. The idea broke my heart.

She snorted softly. "I think this is God's big joke on me. 'Oh, you wish to die? No, I think not. You shall live forever...' That's why I think this training thing is a little pointless."

Before I knew what I was doing she was on my lap, an expression of total shock on her face. I barely realized that I had moved her. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Inside and out, Esme. You are a gift from God. It was horrible what happened to your son. That is something that should never happen. But, the world without you would be a darker place. I know I would never want to live without you again."

I finished my rant and a pen drop probably could be heard. We stared at each other for a long moment, her face slightly above mine. Her cheeks were slightly red, her tears dried on her flesh. I brought my hand up to her cheek and smoothed my thumb over it.

Our lips inched closer and closer, eyes half lidded. I could smell her sweet breath against my nose. After what felt like hours, though it was probably only a few seconds, our lips touched

Electricity flowed through my body. I was on fire. My fingers wound into her hair, pulling her closer to me while the other arm wrapped around her waist. Her warm fingers slid around my neck, holding me closer to her. I pressed her body flush against mine, enjoying the feeling of having her against me.

I pulled away from her lips and allowed her to gasp from breath, my own mouth hungrily exploring her neck. I sucked on the nape gently, earning a soft mewing noise. "Oh, Carlisle, yes..." She breathed as her head fell back.

I realized something as I kissed down the center of her shoulder, tracing the lines of her work out clothes with my mouth. When my lips touched the spot where her heart beat it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was in love with her. I had been since the very first moment I saw her, even if I didn't know it back then. I wasn't an idiot. I knew I had been attracted to her. I simply thought it was the way any man was attracted to a beautiful woman.

I loved her curly hair, her deep hazel eyes and the soft curve of her cheeks. I loved her soft pink lips, beautiful body, and clumsy feet. I loved her heart. I loved how she cooked us breakfast, even though we never asked. I loved how she allowed Edward his temper tantrums in stride. I loved how she pouted when things weren't going the way she planned, though she'd never say anything.

I loved her. All of her.

_I was in love..._ After all these years.

I grabbed her face again and kissed her hard, pouring all my emotions into her. I wanted her to know. I wanted her to feel. I wasn't sure if I could say the words yet. As the kissed slowed she smiled widely against my lips, her fingers tangled into my hair, tugging it gently. I was almost giddy as I smiled back, pecking her lips softly over and over again.

I don't know what came over me. I just wanted her so badly. I wanted to claim her, even if I couldn't with words yet. My body was reacting without my permission as I stiffened, her warm center pressed against directly against it.

I knew the second she realized the reaction she was having on me. She groaned softly, sliding a little bit lower onto my lap so that we were more fully pressed together. I gasped softly as her hips gently brushed against me.

"I want you," she murmured against my lips, her fingers still in my hair.

"Esme, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for." I whispered truthfully. I ran my fingers over her neck, my thumb brushing her chin, forcing her to look into my eyes. They were practically glowing, perfectly beautiful.

She didn't answer but instead lowered her mouth to mine again. Her soft lips were urgent and demanding. I felt the same pressing need, my mouth devouring everything that she would give me. I'm not sure how long we kissed on the floor like this, our bodies close together, covering each other with soft kisses and heated touches.

"More," she panted as my lips reached her neck, covering it with hot open mouthed kisses. I complied wordlessly, knowing what I wanted to see and kiss next. I pulled her work out top off and was pleasantly surprised by the lack of bra underneath. The material was so tight that I supposed it kept everything in place to begin with.

I had seen her pleasantly full breasts before, only once and then they were covered in blood. This was a far more pleasant situation, to say the least. They were creamy white, like mounds of soft cakes topped with cherries. My mouth began to water and my lips sought out to taste them.

I placed my hand at the center of her back and brought her closer to me, my mouth molding over the tender perky deep red flesh. She groaned loudly, her hands holding tightly to my hair. I felt her hot center grind against me, trying to find some relief.

I never wanted to savior a woman's flesh like I did at that moment. I would spend the rest of time simply tasting her if I could. I sucked, licked, kissed, flicked, and plucked each of her perfect nipples into stiffen peaks, paying each it's worship that it was due.

The motion of her hips became more intense against my harden jean-covered erection and I moaned softly, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I moved my hand to her lusciously curved ass and assisted her movements, continuing to love the beautiful globes in front of me.

Her breathing became more and more labored, her pants and moans filling the space like an opera.

"C-Carl-Carlisle-e, I... I'm about to..." She moaned out but was unable to finish, throwing her head back and shrieking, her fingers in my hair holding me tightly against her chest.

Her hips stopped but my mouth did not. Tiny mews of satisfaction continued to escape her lips, and then she started to giggle softly. "Carlisle, darling, oh..." She pulled at my hair, trying to get to me to stop.

"No, you taste too good..." I mumbled against her flesh, rolling my tongue around her nipple. She groaned softly, her head falling back. "Does it feel good?" I asked as I kissed over to her other breast.

"Yes..." She whispered. "I have never felt so good before..."

I kissed the place at her beating heart, looking up at her. I had hardly done anything yet. I wanted to give her the best pleasure in the world. I had just tasted her fine breasts and she believed that the was the best? I had to show her otherwise.

In one quick motion I laid her back against the floor, my mouth finding hers quickly. I kissed down her jaw, leaving a light trail down her chest to her stomach. "You are glorious." I whispered as I began to tug down her pants.

"What are you doing?" She whimpered as her shoes were tossed away, along with her pants. I couldn't help but smirk proudly when I realized that her pants were soaked with her sweet scented juices.

"I want to give you real pleasure." I replied as I tugged the silky white panties from her body. They were soaking wet and fragrant with her scent as well. My mouth water at the idea of where it was going to be next.

"Carlisle... I don't know if I can..." She trailed off embarrassedly.

I moved up swiftly and kissed her lips. "At least give me a chance to taste you."

She blushed scarlet but nodded her head. I grinned widely and tugged my shirt over my head, tossing it to the side. It would be easier without it in the way. I kissed down her body once again and sighed happily as I reached the deep caramel red curls between her legs. I ran my nose through them, my hands spreading her legs apart.

I groaned when I saw her completely spread in front of me. I kissed her lips once, twice, and then a third time before spreading them apart with my tongue. I traced her entrance gently, dipping my tongue inside for only a moment.

She whimpered softly, the sound one of the most beautiful noises I had ever heard. I had to make her produce it again. I found her clit and sucked it gently into my mouth. I pinched it softly between my lips, letting my tongue flicker against it. I was rewarded with the tiny whimper and then a sweet moan.

"Oh... Carlisle, yes..." She breathed, her voice airy.

I licked her fully again, using the flat of my tongue to touch every possible inch of her moist flesh. Her hips bucked upwards, begging for more silently. I gave it to her, slipping one, then two, of my fingers inside her core. I attached my mouth once again to her silky button.

"Oh, yes... yes... there... please..." She begged, her hands going to my hair again.

I began to work my fingers in and out of her, palming her as I continued to taste her. My hand quickly became covered with her sweet cream as I began to feel her flutter against my fingers.

"Oh! God!" She screamed as her body tightened and her muscles twitched. Her core dripped heavily into my hand, covering it completely.

I waited until the shutters slowed to remove my fingers. I slid my moist hand up her stomach and across her breast, licking and sucking the trail I had just created across her flesh.

She was panting still, trying to catch her breath as my hand came to rest on her neck. "So, healing and fighting aren't the only two skills you've perfected in three hundred years."

I chuckled, placing a soft kiss on her nipple. I slowly looked up at her gorgeous face, only to be met by her eyes, which were filled with desire and... love, or at least something close to it.

"You deserve to feel good." I said simply against her neck, lightly kissing underneath her jaw. "You are an angel."

I didn't expect what happened next. Before I could realize I was on my back, Esme straddling my waist. She brought my hand to her lips and lightly kissed my finger tips, then sucking the digits into her mouth. I twitched at the thought of her mouth being somewhere else, doing that, but I was a gentlemen and was not going to ask for such things.

"You deserve to feel pleasure as well." She whispered as she pulled away. A moment later her beautiful full pouty lips were kissing down my chest, explore each line.

"Esme, darling, you don't have to-"

But, I was shut up quickly went I felt her hand pop the button my pants, unzipping them quickly. She did not even wait to have my pants completely down before she sucked me into her eager and hot mouth.

"Oh... oh oh... " I chanted, all the desire that had been building up in me finally coming to a fine point.

Her head expertly bobbed up and down, engulfing me. I knew it wouldn't take long for this to end if she continued this way. I tugged on her hair gently.

"No, love. I want to finish inside of you, please." I begged quietly, taking all of my control now to shout with the pleasure she was giving me.

Esme slowly pulled away, her lips wet and glittering. I sat up quickly and captured her mouth, showing her just how much I was enjoying this. I wiggled my pants free from my hips, tossing them to the side. I was so glad that I wasn't wearing shoes.

I pulled her onto my lap, simply going to kiss her and going to ask what position she wanted the most when I felt her slick heat slide down on me, her legs wrapping around my back. My arms wrapped around her tightly as I gasped at the feeling, my head falling back.

"You are an amazing man," she said as she rocked gently, keeping a very slow but steady pace.

I shook my head, peering into her deep hazel eyes. "A man is only as good as the woman that stands by his side."

"Do you wish me to be by your side?" She whispered.

"Until the end of time," I admitted to her.

She grinned widely and kissed me passionately, her hips stilling for a moment.

"I love you." She said as she pulled away.

It was my turn to grin and I'm sure I looked like a fool. I grabbed her face in both my hands and began to kiss her wildly. "I love you. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you."

I got a little over enthusiastic in my admission of love and we fell back onto the padded floor, me on top of her, her legs still wrapped around my back. She laughed loudly, a glorious smile on her lips. "You're insane."

"Why?" I grinned, my hands holding me up above her.

"I was all bloody and-"

"And, perfect. Esme. You're perfect." I said fiercely. She laughed again, scrunching up her nose.

"Carlisle, you are out of your mind." She said with a tug of my hair.

I shook my head. "I've never thought so clearly before in my life."

I felt her soft heel slid down my backside, tracing the curve that connected it to my thigh. This reminded me of a very important fact.

I was still inside of her.

I pressed my hips forward, slow and gentle. Her body was so tight around me that I was almost surprised that I wasn't in pain. She felt like silk around me though.

Our eyes stayed lock as our hips began to move together, meeting each other with every pass. It wasn't very long at all until we were both moaning and panting.

She threw her head back, her breast arching up against my chest.

"Yes, that's it, my love." I whispered, feeling myself become closer with each pass. Watching her like this was doing very little for my self control.

Her eyes suddenly went wide, then snapped shut quickly. A hard shiver racked her body as she began to milk me. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, her nails digging into my shoulder blades.

I felt myself begin to tingle all over, from my head to my toes. I gasped at the intensity of the orgasm that hit me.

"Oh, sweet lord..." I moaned as I spilled completely over, filling her with me.

"I love you," Esme whispered against my ear, kissing it lightly before I rested my head against her shoulder.

"I love you," I repeated back, feeling more alive than I had in many, many, many years. I was still tingling all over.

"Oh, for the love of GOD!" I heard the male voice shout behind me. I turned my head quickly to see Edward standing at the door way in completely shock. "It's not like you people don't know when I'm coming. At least you could have gotten a blanket or something to cover up. But no..." He muttered as he turned and began to walk back out the front door, trudging out like the teenage boy he appeared to be. As he shut the door the last thing I heard was... "No, I'm greeted with sight of pasty white ass..."

I snorted, hanging my head slightly. Esme was covering her face with her hands. "I am so embarrassed." She muttered.

"I can't believe I couldn't tell he was coming." I chuckled.

"We were a bit distracted..." She pointed out.

"That we were," I smiled as my eyes raked down her body.

"We should probably move this out of the living room." She said with a blush, biting her bottom lip delicately.

"I agree completely." I said with an eager smile. I slipped out of her quickly and carefully and stood up, sweeping her up into my arms. "My bedroom or yours?"

**Ph, this was a long one. Lots of build up, but I really enjoyed writing it. This was not actually my first attempt at it. It was with Edward and Bella, but I didn't like it so I ended up doing this instead. I am very pleased with it. I'm also considering writing a one shot example for the contest for the BBC miniseries of Casanova, with David Tennant, but I'm not sure. (Go to youtube and look it up, the trailers are pretty funny)**

**So, I had a poll up about my newsletter, and it ended with a big old yes! I was surprised. Anyway, if you want to recieve this newsletter in the future, go to my profile and find out how you can subscribe to it. The first one will be sent out next friday!**

**I think this was the fluffiest, and the saddest of my one shots for the contest. Did I do it justice?**


End file.
